Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing assistance device that caches image data, an information processing device, and an information processing assistance program.
Description of Related Art
Information processing using various images is performed in software of electronic games and the like. Image data is classified into raster image data expressed with a collection of scanning lines like a bitmap format, and vector image data expressed with coordinates (positions) of starting and end points, a direction, and a distance of a line segment, a way of bending, a thickness, and a color of a curved line, a color of a plane surrounded by line segments, and change thereof and the like.
While a vector image has an advantage that the image quality is maintained even if the image is enlarged or reduced, there is a problem that it takes time to draw the vector image. Therefore, when an image is displayed in an information terminal, a drawn vector image is stored in a memory, as a raster image of bitmap or the like, and the raster image is read out from the memory and displayed when the same image is displayed, so that efficiency of the processing is improved.